<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seductive by interitio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328318">seductive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/interitio/pseuds/interitio'>interitio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>do i hate your love ? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Confessions, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Love, before chpt 394 btw pls dont come fore me, for not fore kms, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/interitio/pseuds/interitio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu, the god of lust, has finally met his match.<br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>this was written before chapter 394 so um</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, One-sided Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>do i hate your love ? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>seductive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>STAYED UP ALL NIGHT ON THIS IM ABOUT TO KASHOOT MYSELF</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu was persistent. He enjoyed going around flirting with everyone and getting laid, making sure every of his targets fell for his schemes.  As the god of lust, he had slept with many people and been in many relationships, but never was committed to it. It was never a challenge to get with someone or to sleep with them. However, love was an unknown force to him. He had been in relationships, none built on love, but on lies and lust instead. In the past 700 years, no such things were a challenge for him, until he met the god of medicine. </p><p>“Hey, Sakusa, right? You’re such a pretty face, wanna come over to mine after this?”</p><p>Sakusa was as stubborn as Atsumu was, unwavering as Atsumu flirted with him the first time at the party in Troy. The dark-haired god was not interested in the party, but had been pushed to go by Komori, the god of agriculture. Hinata, the god of the sun, laughed when Sakusa ignored Atsumu, turning away from him to escape the crowd. </p><p>“You tried, Atsumu! Sakusa’s quite cold to you, I guess!” Hinata wheezed, never seeing Atsumu being rejected before. </p><p>“Hinata! I’ll get him, trust me!” Atsumu groaned, which earned him a slap on the back by his twin brother Osamu, the god of desire and attraction. </p><p>“You got rejected. First time?” Osamu asked, trying to hide his laugh miserably. </p><p>“Argh, shuddup ‘Samu!” Atsumu covered his face with his hands, but was slightly intrigued. No one had ever rejected him before. He never had a challenge in getting someone interested in him, the god of medicine shocking him. He grinned slightly. This will be fun. </p><p> </p><p>A week later, they had met at Kos. Sakusa let out a sigh when he saw Atsumu walk up to him with a smirk on his face. </p><p>“Hey, beautiful! Whatcha doin’ here?” Atsumu slid to his side, making Sakusa flinch away from him. </p><p>“None of your concern, Atsumu.” Sakusa replied with a blank face, turning to face him. </p><p>“C’mon, love. React to me, won’t ya?” Atsumu pressed, sneaking a hand to wrap around Sakusa’s shoulders, which he jerked away from. </p><p>“Don’t touch me.” He murmured, as he walked away, getting ready to head back to Olympus. </p><p>“Cruel, Sakusa.” Atsumu hummed. </p><p> </p><p>“So, ya tried again.” Osamu clarified, as he stared out of the window of their room. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“It didn’t work again.” Osamu turned to face his brother, blinking in confusion. </p><p>“Exactly what went down, ‘Samu.” Atsumu sighed, flopping onto his bed. </p><p>“I don’t wanna inflate yer ego, but how? Yer the god of seduction, this ain’t addin’ up.” Osamu pointed out, sitting on the same bed. </p><p>“Shuddup, I know.” He glared at his brother, as he turned about. For some reason, it caused his head to spin like a vortex, but he dismissed, pondering about what to do. </p><p>“First time I’ve seen ya try s’ hard. Good luck, hope he rejects ya again.” Osamu got up to leave, but not before Atsumu hurled a pillow at him. </p><p>“Ugh, shuddup ‘Samu. I’ll charm his socks off, watch me.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Every encounter Atsumu has with Sakusa, he never fails to flirt with Sakusa relentlessly, not bothering about the cold glances and curt replies he received from the dark-haired god. Sakusa muttered something about Atsumu being a pain in the ass, which he received a dirty comment to. He would have beaten up Atsumu if Komori weren’t there.</p><p>“‘Samu! Every time I flirted with him ‘r asked him out, he shut me down!” Atsumu whined, resting his head on his brother’s lap, who was sprawled on the floor of his room. </p><p>“Each time ya start a conversation with me, three quarters of th’ time, yer talkin’ about Sakusa. You’ve grown obsessed.” Osamu sighed, knowing his brother like the back of his hand. It was obvious Atsumu had a crush on Sakusa, not that he would ever admit it.</p><p>“Am not! Ugh, it’s pissin’ me off.” Atsumu groaned, staring at the ceiling as if he would be able to find a solution that way. </p><p>“Um, ‘Tsumu, have you ever considered…” Osamu started and saw Atsumu flip over to look up at him with slightly wide eyes.</p><p>“That’s the evidence. Dontcha think that ya might have a crush on Sakusa?” Atsumu was about to cut in, but Osamu slammed a hand over his mouth and continued, “He’s different from th’ rest, you’ve been working yer ass off to get him to like you, and ya talk about him all the time. I’m yer brother, ‘Tsumu, you can’t lie to me.” </p><p>Atsumu glared at him and ran his tongue over the palm of Osamu. Letting out a curse, Osamu pulled away and wiped his hand on his shirt, shooting Atsumu an equally fierce glare.</p><p>“I don’t know what yer tryin’ to get at. I’m just interested in gettin’ a reaction outta him, that’s all.” Atsumu drawled, turning back to face upwards, playing with his fingers.</p><p>“Yer jokin’, ‘Tsumu. Remember that time when we were hangin’ out with Suna, and ya told me I liked him?” Osamu said, sighing inwardly at Atsumu’s stubbornness. </p><p>“Yeah, ya finally figured it out after a month and I made ’ja confess to him, right?” Atsumu recalled, remembering his brother’s face when realization hit him that he liked the god of the hunt.</p><p>“Yeah, ‘xactly. So, imagine you in my shoes, and Sakusa bein’ Suna right now.” Osamu pressed, raising an eyebrow at Atsumu and his frowning face.</p><p>“It isn’t the same thing… Right? Oh god, why wouldja tell me this!” Atsumu grasped at his flaxen hair, while hitting Osamu’s thigh in despair. “Yer confusing me. No, I don’t believe ya.”</p><p>Osamu stared at him with a blank face. “Sure ya don’t. Yer actin’ like I told you the world was ‘bout to end, ‘Tsumu. Face the facts, ya like that cold and rude god of medicine, all ‘cause he isn’t affected by yer flirtin’.” </p><p>Here was the taunting. “God, shut up. Ya aren’t helpin’ me right now.” Atsumu complained, turning over to shove his face down so that Osamu couldn’t see his slight blush.</p><p>“Of course, Osamu would use this to his advantage and tease Atsumu like how he used to tease him before he got a boyfriend. “I’m not tryin’ to help right now. Look at you, yer a mess.”</p><p>“I swear, ‘Samu. What do I do with this information? He wouldn’t go out on a date with me, anyways.” Atsumu groaned, which earned him a pinch on the nape of his neck, causing a yelp from him.</p><p>“Ask Sakusa out. Genuinely. Ya flirt with everyone, and he knows that. Show him that yer being honest about wanting to go out with him.” Osamu suggested, before murmuring, “You’ve never actually liked anyone before, so he might find it even harder ‘ta believe you…”</p><p>“Hey! Either help me or insult me, choose one!” Atsumu squawked.</p><p>Osamu looked at him as if he was stupid and flashed a fox-like grin. “I’ll pick insultin’ you, then. It wasn’t a hard choice, ya fool.” He received a pillow in the face from Atsumu, who shook his head, face flushed. </p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ll help ya. Just be nice and tone down the flirtin’. Then, you ask him for a date, as sincerely as possible.” Osamu states with a laugh, petting him on the head. </p><p>“Sure, thanks.  I’m going to go now, don’t wanna see yer ugly face any longer.” Atsumu rose up and headed out, not before hearing Osamu yell, “We’re identical, ya fool!”</p><p> </p><p>Every since his conversation with Osamu, Atsumu played nice in front of Sakusa. He was friendly to him, and cut short his flirting, only sneaking in a few,though not as subtly as he hoped too. He stopped his suggestive comments, as Osamu told him too. </p><p>Sakusa was extremely baffled by his change of behavior, he felt slightly thankful for it, but it was odd seeing the god of lust being nice, which was definitely not known for. He even stopped his flirting, not completely, but enough of a difference to impact him. He didn’t know if he was grateful for it or disappointed, feeling a curious flutter in his chest when Atsumu smiled at him gently. Even Komori had noticed, when he saw Atsumu skip up to Sakusa when a smile that wasn’t a smirk. </p><p>“What’s up with Atsumu? He’s acting differently.” Komori asked Sakusa on day, while they were strolling about Mount Olympus. </p><p>“I wouldn’t know. His personality took a whole turnabout. It’s odd.” Sakusa replied, keeping his face neutral. </p><p>“Alright then…” Komori muttered, feeling a pang of disappointment within him. He had liked Sakusa for a while now, but he feared that the ravenette would have an interest in the god of lust. He shook that thought out of his head quickly. Atsumu was known to be a flirt, going around to get into people’s pants and end it with them, even if they had feelings for him. </p><p>If that was the case, why was he so scared of Atsumu taking Sakusa away from him?</p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa!” The said man turned about to see the blonde god rush to him with a smile plastered on his face. </p><p>“Atsumu.” He greeted, mask hiding his slight scowl. </p><p>“Sakusa, wanna hang out now? Suna’s village got a marketplace there. It ain’t far from here, if ya want.” Atsumu flashed his hundred-watt smile at Sakusa, hoping he wouldn’t get rejected once again. </p><p>Sakusa gave him a glance that was supposedly judgmental in Atsumu’s opinion, before agreeing. “Sure.”</p><p>Atsumu clapped his hands with a closed eye grin, and spun to the said direction. “Let’s go, then!” </p><p>Hanging out with Sakusa wasn’t bad. He didn’t speak unless he needed to and didn’t insult him as much as the first few times they met, which was a great improvement for Atsumu. Atsumu side-eyed Sakusa, saying, “Thanks for today, Sakusa! I’ll see ya soon?”</p><p>Sakusa nodded, eyebrows slightly furrowed from his confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Sakusa!” Komori waved at his direction, which he earned a nod too. Komori was sure that was a pretty good reply, considering he ignores everyone else. </p><p>Komori wanted to confess to Sakusa. He had liked him for ages but he didn’t want to ruin their relationship that took years to build up. Sakusa didn’t let people close, and Komori wanted to be the first one. He spent years with Sakusa, waiting for the perfect time to confess. Sakusa was cold to everyone. He had let Komori close though, which felt like enough for him to build up the nerves to confess to him. </p><p>“I have something to tell you, Sakusa.” </p><p>“Yes?” He turned to face Komori, tilting his head with an eyebrow raised. </p><p>“I… I really like you, Sakusa, and I was wondering if you would go out with me. We can just try out one date, if you’re more comfortable with that.” Komori let it all out, feeling a burden being lifted, but the stress of waiting for his reply felt like it was weighing him down tremendously. </p><p>Sakusa blinked, unsure of what to say. He didn’t want to hurt his feelings, but he wasn’t going to lie to him. “I’m sorry, Komori, I’m interested in someone else. We can stay friends, though. I’ll be heading off now, I’m sorry.” </p><p>“Oh… Alright then…” Komori forced on a smile as Sakusa dipped his head and left. </p><p>He likes someone else. He got rejected. He felt his head swirl like a cyclone, head spinning from the events that happened. Who would he like? There’s no way, he wouldn’t like Atsumu, right? Komori’s brain was clouded as he processed everything happening. He felt his heart shatter into shards after hearing the god of medicine’s words, his entire world splitting into half. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa acted like everything was completely normal around Komori, which hurt him even more. Komori had to force a smile each time and tried to avoid seeing Sakusa as much as possible. His heart hurt, trying to move on. He didn’t want to feel his heart break whenever he saw Sakusa anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa noticed Komori avoid him. He wasn’t to blame anyways. Sakusa had brutally reject him and acted like nothing happened between them. Komori was extremely affected by it, which came as a surprise for Sakusa. Komori usually got over things easily, but not this time. Sakusa shook his head in despair, unsure of what to do. </p><p>On the other hand, he felt his crush on Atsumu grow immensely. He liked him the first time he was approached by the god of lust. The change of attitude had affected him slightly at first, as he felt confusion when Atsumu greeted him without a smirk in sight. He cut off a lot of his flirting, which disappointed Sakusa slightly, but the friendliness made his heart go wild. When Atsumu asked him to hang out, he was lucky to not have his cheeks heat up immensely. He had also stopped asking Sakusa out, much to his dismay. Even though he had liked Atsumu from the start, he rejected him every time, knowing the blonde was known to flirt around and never meant any of it. He had broke plenty of hearts doing so, without any remorse in him. Sakusa fell deep, and he knew it. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa ran into Atsumu once again. “Sakusa! Hey, where’s Komori?” Atsumu asked, tilting his head to the side which made Sakusa’s heart flutter. </p><p>“Oh, he isn’t with me right now. Did you want to talk to him?” Sakusa asked, heart pounding. </p><p>“Ah, nope! I’m just surprised, ya know. You’re always here with him.” Atsumu stated, like an observation he made a long time ago, which made Sakusa squint at hum. </p><p>“It’s nothing. We’re fine.”</p><p>“If you say so, Sakusa.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s been a month. Komori tried his best to avoid Sakusa, but he realized that Atsumu and Sakusa got closer after that. He saw them hang out at villages in disguises, a bright smile on Atsumu’s face while you could see Sakusa’s eyes crinkling from above his mask. Jealously shot through Komori in waves, feeling heartbroken once again. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna ask him out.” Atsumu declared as Osamu laid in bed, going through letters. </p><p>“Finally. It might be a long talk though, he probably won’t believe you like him legitimately.” Osamu sighed, rolling over to face his brother. </p><p>“Help me here, ‘Samu!”</p><p>“Good luck, ya rat.”</p><p>“…Good enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Sakusa. I want to tell ya somethin’.” Atsumu drawled as the two were heading to the marketplace they commonly hung out at. Atsumu’s eyes flickered between Sakusa and the road in front of them as he took a deep breath. </p><p>“What is it?” Sakusa asked, facing Atsumu with curiosity. </p><p>“I, ya know, kinda like you? I was hoping I could take you on a date?” Atsumu smiled sheepishly, hand on the back of his neck, preparing for Sakusa’s reaction. </p><p>“…Is this another one of your jokes, Atsumu?” Sakusa squinted at him with a frown evident on his face. </p><p>“No! I’m bein’ serious. I really like ya and I was hopin’ you would go out with me.” Atsumu smiled nervously seeing the taller god’s expression. </p><p>“You don’t have the best reputation for this, you know?” Of course, that’s why his confession wasn’t being accepted. </p><p>“I figured, ‘Samu told me that too, but I’m being completely genuine right now. I like ya and I wanna go out with ya. Please? Give me a chance.” Atsumu whined, pouting at Sakusa. </p><p>“…Fine.” Sakusa sighed, a light rose dusting his cheeks under his mask. </p><p>Atsumu immediately shot up, eyes sparkling. “Really? Love ya, Sakusa!”</p><p>Sakusa quickly turned away, not wanting to let the other see his harsh blush. “…Right.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was an idea from the SASS discord server btw,,, i’m sorry for hurt komori once again</p><p> </p><p>24/05/20 - OKAY LISTEN IF YOU GUYS SAW CHAPTER 394 BEFOREHAND PLEASE REMEMBER THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE I’M GONNA CRY STOP NO I PROMISE I AIN’T SUPPORTING MHM IF YOU KNOW YOU KNOW-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>